Ran from the Wolf
by Shaz1
Summary: Sequel Dying Embers- everybody is still facing the repercussions of the events with the arms dealers, but life goes on and a new case forces some to face their demons.
1. Chapter 1

Ran from the Wolf

None of the recognised characters belong to me- they are the property of the wonderful Shane Brennan, CBS and the fantastic actors that portray them.

This follows on from my previous stories Man in the Mirror and Dying Embers- so it would make more sense if you read them first!

Some of you may recognise the title from a conversation Callen had with Arkady is season two…..

Please review!

Ran from the Wolf

The wind whistled through the small town, the solitary hotel having little in the way of guests as the harsh winter made itself known. A group of men huddled in the corner drinking beer and vodka and talking amongst themselves as they formulated a plan. The barmaid watched them carefully- hoping that they wouldn't scare off the tourists that the hotel relied on to stay afloat. So far they had been polite and kept themselves to themselves- yet there was something about their presence that felt menacing and caused a shiver to run through her despite the fact that she couldn't explain why.

"He is definitely in Bogoroditsk" one of the men whispered.

"Yes- the exact address is believed to be here" the second stated as he pointed on the map.

"And tomorrow is the day?"

"Yes- it is the date of appeal in Los Angeles- our instructions are clear, grab him and make him suffer. If he talks it gives us leverage with the other parties involved. Ivor made it perfectly clear, he won't tolerate us not achieving success in this" the apparent leader explained.

"And if he doesn't talk?" one queried.

"Then he will face his death- slowly and painfully" the leader responded, and his tone carried an edge of bitterness to it. The men raised a glass in silent toast to the comment, before each pushed their chairs back and headed off to bed- all of them aware that they would all need their energy ready for the following day.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Mr Callen is due to return to work tomorrow Miss Jones- do you have anything further on Arkady's whereabouts? I have no doubt that he will request a full update" Hetty queried with a grimace.

"He appears to be in Bogoroditsk Hetty- a small town approximately 120 miles out of Moscow. He has been there for approximately six weeks, and has kept a very low profile" Nell explained. "Chatter over the airwaves still suggests that there is a price on his head- but there has been little to show that his enemies know his location" she finalised.

"Anyway of making contact with him? He may not even be aware that the sentencing appeal is scheduled to start"

"No- nothing to even suggest an internet connection. Eric is doing some more digging, but so far nothing"

"If Mr Callen questions you on this- send him to my office" Hetty finished, keen to prevent her favourite agent from once more heading off to Russia on a fool's errand and risking getting himself killed.

"Will do" Nell agreed not willing to argue the point.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Special Agent G Callen sighed as the muscles in his leg twinged as he stretched. He had been off on sick leave for four months and he was bored out of mind and frustrated that his leg was still not back to normal. The doctors had warned him that it may take a long time to regain full strength in it, but he had assumed that if he had pushed it he would be able to bring it forward- but so far his plan had not proved successful and he still found that even if he stretched before running it still needed a full rub down afterwards to prevent his muscles from painfully cramping up and leaving him limping. His therapy had continued throughout his enforced leave and his therapist had told him the usual story that he was doing very well- yet it did nothing to ease his concerns.

He stripped off as he limped into the shower and enjoyed the blast of hot water against his aching muscles. He was due to return to work tomorrow, and he had to admit he had concerns. He would never forgive himself if his weakness caused one of his team to be hurt, usually he was chomping at the bit to go back, but something about this time felt different- and he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Arkady Kolcheck was not a happy man- he loved Russia, however he had chosen to live in the states for a reason. That reason had been the money, his contacts, his luxury mansion- basically he had everything he would ever need, yet here he was living out of a townhouse in Russia because he had got himself in a bind with an arms dealer.

He knew that the trial had gone ahead- but something in his gut told him that it wasn't safe to return to America just yet. He desperately wanted to check on his old friend Callen, knowing that the younger man had been injured, but he couldn't risk the traceable contact and his friend was so experienced at being a ghost it was impossible to get information on his recovery despite his extensive contacts. He owed his friend a lot after their most recent mission and he was more than certain that Callen would eventually call in the favour- it was how their relationship worked.

He looked around his surroundings- although a pretty town it didn't compare to the life of luxury that he was used to. He just needed to get through another couple of days and then he would move on- leave to visit another part of the country.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty sighed as she flicked through the file, glad that it was behind them. She had nearly lost her agent in the case and despite the nature of their business it didn't sit well with her. The agency had taken advantage of the fact that her agent would do anything required to achieve their mission, even if it had cost him his life. As much as she admired his tenacity, it still frustrated her and she couldn't help but feel guilt that she was the one that inevitably put him in the position.

She hadn't seen her injured agent for over a month, and was in some ways concerned about how he would be upon his return. Everyone had a breaking point- she just prayed that he hadn't met his.

End Chapter One

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thank you so much for the reviews- I am glad that you liked the start of this story and took the time to leave me your thoughts on the first chapter, please keep the reviews coming!

Chapter Two

Callen run his hands through his hair as he looked in the mirror- it was longer than usual, but he couldn't bring himself to care at that moment. He looked pale even to his own eyes, but that was out of his control- a few days back out in the sun would soon improve that. Today was his first day back at work, and although he was grateful to be able to return he was apprehensive about what would be waiting for him- the whole team had been evasive when he had initially asked questions about the final outcome of the case that had left him so broken, and it caused a shudder of dread to run through him. His partner had offered to drive him into work- but he had declined, he had somewhere to go first, and no matter what Hetty tried to tell him she wasn't going to dissuade him today.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty looked up as Sam walked into the office, his bag over his shoulder and his face looking distracted.

"Mr Hanna?" she queried. "Where is your partner?" she asked in confusion.

"He is making his own way in- said he had an errand to run" Sam responded, his own frustration evident in his own voice.

"And what errand might that be?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"With Callen- god knows. I'm not even certain he knows himself Hetty" Sam replied as he sat down by his desk.

"Have you seen much of him in the last few weeks?"

"No, he has been more aloof than usual" the former seal stated. "Are you sure that he is ready to come back Hetty?" he asked, his own opinion that of uncertainty.

"At least while he is here we can keep an eye on him" the ops manager replied.

"Someone needs to" Sam muttered, reaching into his bag and pulling out his laptop. Hetty didn't respond, but she couldn't help but agree with the statement in her own mind.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen wandered around the mansion, disturbed to find it apparently empty- mail stacked up inside the front door and not even the staff in sight. He had managed to climb over a wall to dodge the security- pleased that his leg had held up. His old friend didn't seem to be anywhere in the building- and he couldn't help the feeling of dread that the realisation brought as the agent registered that Kolcheck may still at risk. He picked up the phonebook in the hallway and flicked through the pages, looking for any familiar names- only stopping when he registered a couple of contacts that would know of him and may be more forthcoming with information without him having to involve the ops team. He tore out the pages and placed them in his pocket- determined to make some calls later that day to get to the bottom of whatever was going on with his former colleague. He sighed as he took one final glance around before letting himself out of the front door and heading back to his car- hair on the back on his neck twitching as he felt eyes burning into the back of his head. He was suddenly glad of his natural paranoia that had automatically caused him to pull a cap on that was pulled down to cast shadows over his face. He moved quickly through the courtyard and out of the gates, walking for two blocks before climbing into a taxi- twenty minutes later he was in another cab heading in the opposite direction before finally after a third cab ride he was back at his car and driving away from anywhere that could be linked to him.

He parked at Venice near the beach, before wandering along the sand- glancing at his watch, he had exactly ten minutes to make it to the office before he would be in Hetty's bad books. He sighed to himself and upped his pace, ignoring the slight twinge in his leg at the motion. He stopped at the coffee cart and bought a round- whatever it took to deflect attention as to why he was running so late- before getting into another cab and heading towards the mission. Jumping out a short walk away, he pulled his overshirt off and stuffed it in his faithful bag- cap following closely behind. He flipped his bag over his shoulder and balanced the still steaming coffee and wandered nonchalantly into the building as though he didn't have a care in the world- and with one minute to spare.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Kensi and Deeks looked up as their team leader came wandering into the office, handing each of them a coffee with a smile.

"Good morning" he greeted them.

"Wow! Welcome back Callen" Deeks greeted, gratefully accepting the coffee in surprise.

"How's the leg?" Kensi asked as she stood up to give her friend a hug.

"It's getting there" Callen replied, actually being almost honest with the junior agent.

"Are you signed off?" she asked, taken aback by his answer- having expected the standard 'fine'.

"Full duties Kens- you know I am supernatural" Callen responded with a smile taking his own coffee over to his desk and sitting down, narrowly managing to hide the wince as he did so. Kensi smiled at the statement, being familiar with the age old argument between the senior partnership, but also felt a jolt of worry that one day the team leader was going to get himself killed with the attitude that had so far got him through life.

"Hmm, well take it easy- we don't want you abandoning us again, and hospital food is no good for you" she stated as she sipped at her coffee, grateful for the hit it brought her. Callen pulled his laptop out, keen to get up to date with their current caseload and then make in roads into tracking down his Russian friend.

"Ah Mr Callen- a word in my office please?" Hetty invited her team leader, appearing behind him with the grace and stealth of a ninja. Callen sighed, knowing that the conversation was unavoidable. He got to his feet an followed the petite woman back to her office, no limp in sight he sat down in front of her desk.

"How are you feeling Mr Callen?" she asked him as she poured two cups of tea.

"I'm just peachy Hetty. Where is Arkady?" he asked cutting straight to the chase.

"I have not heard from Mr Kolcheck since before the trial" Hetty replied as she sipped at the drink.

"Where was he when you last heard?"

"Moscow- but that was some time ago Mr Callen" Hetty attempted to caution the young man. "He took his full security detail with him- I am sure that he will be taking all necessary precautions"

"When is the appeal set for?" Callen asked, changing the subject with lightning speed as his mind processed the information given.

"It started this morning. I have been assured that you will not be required no matter what the outcome" she assured him. Callen nodded as he absorbed the information.

"If you hear anything about Arkady I want to know" he requested softly.

"That goes without saying" she agreed, watching him as he headed back to his desk and sighing- knowing that he wouldn't give up on checking on his friend she picked up the phone and dialled the director- it was time to call in reinforcements.

End Chapter Two

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thank you so much for your reviews and I am so sorry at the delay in this- I had no idea that I had left it so long!

Please continue to review for me!

Chapter Three

It took the entire morning for Callen to catch up on his reports- with no hot live case to speak of he managed to get everything signed off and submitted. He glanced at his watch noticing that it was lunch time- but he wasn't hungry, his appetite was much diminished since his latest mishap and he genuinely felt no desire to get food. He knew that he had lost weight and he looked pale- but he couldn't really bring himself to be concerned, he had survived and he was back with the team- something that he hadn't thought would be possible only a few months earlier. He looked around him, pleased to see the team engrossed in their individual reports he typed into his laptop. He had work to do- whether Hetty was willing to sanction it or not.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Arkady blinked furiously as the bright light assailed his vision. He had no concept of the time or where he was, he looked around him only to survey a sterile room that could be anywhere in the world. The last thing he recalled was going off to bed- his trusty security detail stood covering all of the property. He cursed himself as dull realisation set in and sent a chill as deep as his bones. He tried to pull himself to his feet- only then realising that he was bound at wrist and ankle- held in place by rope tightly secured to the chair.

They had caught up with him- that much was clear. It had to be the start of the appeal and they were going for whatever leverage they could muster. He could only pray that Callen hadn't also fallen foul and been caught out- although knowing the luck his old friend seemed to possess he would be safe- he only wished the same could be said of himself.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen sighed as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose- the strain of returning to work finally beginning to show on him.

"You know you don't have to stay here all day G" Sam commented as he noticed his friend was beginning to struggle.

"I'm fine Sam" he stated warningly as he read through the information on the screen.

"Hmm sure you are partner" Sam responded with a shake of his head, knowing that his friend was unlikely to back down. He sighed as he observed the younger man focussing intently on whatever he was reading. His concentration unable to hide his exhaustion or how pale he looked. "I am going to go and pick up some lunch" Sam finally stated as he got to his feet- unable to sit back and watch the other man pretending to be fine. Callen barely looked away from his laptop in acknowledgement- his mind processing the information quickly- absorbing the details in the manner that made him such an infamous operative. He wasn't liking what he was reading, and he couldn't help but feel powerless as he recognised that there as little that he could do. He sighed as he opened the next file- the man's details confirming his suspicions. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out his burn phone- he needed more information- he needed, names, locations and anything else that he could lay his hands on and he needed it fast.

Fifteen minutes later Sam returned to the office with a bag of food in his hand, only partly surprised to find that his partner was nowhere to be seen.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen took a breath as he made his way to the next taxi- his meet was scheduled for an unusual spot that even his partner wasn't aware of. He knew damn well that the man he considered a brother would be fuming- he had only been back a day and had already ditched him- but somehow he also knew that Sam would understand. Throughout his life he had lost more people than he could count, he had been through pain and suffering that no human should ever have to face and he had done most of that by himself with no one to call family. Throughout his life he had struggled to trust anybody and it took someone special to even be allowed to peak over his carefully constructed barricades and he could count on one hand the amount of people that had been so privileged. His team and one other- Arkady Kolcheck. Once you had G Callen's trust you had his loyalty- and he would give his life to protect those very few.

He rolled his neck to relieve the tension that he felt forming. He thumbed his phone off and placed it back in his pocket and headed into the bar, for once wishing that he had his team behind him and that he didn't have to face this alone. Knowing it was the only way he headed towards the back of the bar and knocked on the door- mask firmly in place he stepped through to a place that he wished he had never envisioned returning to.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Where did Callen run off to?" Sam asked Hetty with a sigh.

"Really Mr Hanna I have no idea what you are talking about?" Hetty replied, conveying an air of innocence that didn't fool the senior agent for a second.

"Come on Hetty- I know you have been watching G like a hawk" Sam reasoned softly, his concern for his partner fuelling his bravery.

"I believe Mr Callen is possibly following a lead" she replied as she looked him in the eye.

"A lead? What case? It's his first day back" Sam queried in confusion.

"I believe he has concerns for an old friend and is doing what he can to ensure their safety" she responded cannily.

"Gotcha- do you know where he went?" Sam asked with a sigh, hating that his partner had ditched him less than five hours after returning to work.

"No I don't Mr Hanna- but I have every confidence that he will return here as soon as he has done what he must" she replied, not adding that she had no idea of what state the lead agent would be in upon such return.

End Chapter Three

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews- and apologies for the reposting of the previous chapter- I have no idea what happened there!

Please continue to review!

Chapter Four

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" the bartender asked in a hiss, years' worth of bitter anger infused in the words.

"I need some information" Callen replied smoothly as he moved towards the bar, his steely gaze moving quickly around the room checking for any signs of danger.

"You have a nerve" the man stated with a quirked eyebrow.

"Look it wasn't me that snitched Marco" Callen assured the man with open palms.

"Hmm, you didn't stick around long enough to put the pieces back together either" Marco commented. "Why exactly should I help you?"

"Because if you do it means I owe you one" Callen commented with a small grin, satisfied that the danger was over.

"You owe me several and my brother even more" Marco responded, his eyes locked on the other man in a firm line.

"Come on Marco- I did save your life" Callen reminded him with a loose smile.

"Andy- you came here like a whirlwind and left in the same way- I don't trust you, so why should I help you?"

"Because a mutual friend needs our help tovarich" Callen stated sticking with the truth. Marco caught the use of Russian and his interest was immediately piqued.

"Come into the back" he instructed quietly, already moving and knowing that his old acquaintance would follow.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam couldn't help the glances that he kept shooting to the desk diagonally opposite his own, that still remained empty. It was nearly five in the evening and time to leave for the evening- but he was reluctant to without making sure his partner had returned safely. It wasn't that he didn't trust the younger man- it as simply that he had a tendency to get himself in trouble without even trying.

"I take it he hasn't returned?" Hetty queried as she moved towards the desks.

"Nope, and his cell is off" Sam replied, leaning back in his beloved chair.

"I am sure that he won't be long Sam" she commented, and no sooner had the words left her mouth than the topic of their conversation stepped through the doors.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked Sam by way of a greeting.

"Waiting for your sorry ass to come back so I can give you a ride home" Sam replied with a long suffering sigh.

"You should have left- I am going to get a workout in" Callen replied nonchalantly.

"G" Sam cautioned gently waiting for the team leader to look up.

"What?" Callen asked almost huffily.

"It's your first day back at work- don't you think you should maybe give yourself a bit of a break- I mean have you even eaten all day?" he asked, trying not to push the other man away.

"Don't need a mother Sam" Callen replied, not even looking back as he walked away towards the gym. Sam and Hetty exchanged a glance before the Ops Manager merely shrugged and headed back to her own office to gather her effects together and leave for the night. Sam leant back and processed the decision that he had to make- he could follow his partner don to the gym and work out with him, which he knew would risk pushing the other man away. Or he could grab his bag and go home to his family and risk his partner being in harm's way without him even knowing about it. He sighed- every day at OSP was a test lately and he was getting a bit tired of it.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen winced as he punched at the heavy bag in front of him- his body was aching from the day's work and he knew that he was pushing himself too far, but he had to clear his head. His old contact had given him a surprisingly large amount of information- now he just had to plan what to do with it. He stopped as a stab of pain ran through him- panting he leaned against the bag and took a steadying breath.

"I told you that you were pushing yourself too far" a familiar voice said from behind him.

"I'm fine Sam" Callen responded, not daring to move from his current position.

"Yep- you look completely fine and normal" Sam responded through a grin. "I did always think that you were an unnatural white colour and panting for breath- perfectly fine and normal for you" he continued, keeping his distance from his stubborn partner.

Callen didn't reply as he concentrated on steadying his breath and slowing his pounding heart down. Sam watched him from a few feet away- trying to give him his space, but hating seeing his struggle.

"Come on G- I'll give you a ride home" he finally offered when the younger man seemed stuck in his current position. Callen found himself incapable of forming words as he simply nodded before slowly walking off to the showers.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Did you find him?" Sam asked his partner as the two buckled up.

"Find who?" he replied in confusion.

"The friend that you were looking for. I assume it was your former KGB colleague" the older male replied vaguely.

"No I haven't found him" Callen sighed. "I am hopefully getting closer though" he added tiredly- hating the fatigue that seemed to sneak up on him.

"Do the wonder twins have anything?" Sam asked, concerned by his friend's apparent exhaustion and surprised at the fact he had given an honest response.

"I don't want to involve them Sam- it's too dangerous" Callen replied, his head resting back and his eyes closed.

"Have you eaten today G?" Sam asked softly, willing to let the other topic slide for now.

"I had a bagel for breakfast" he replied, not opening his eyes and not moving his head.

"Michelle has made lasagne for dinner- homemade with fresh salad and a cold beer?" he offered, suspecting that his partner would reject his offer. "She was only saying the other day that she hadn't seen you for a while" he added.

"I am not going to intrude on your family time Sam- you see little enough of them" Callen responded, his voice quiet in the darkness.

"That settles it G- you know damn well that you are part of that family, you are coming home with me" Sam stated emphatically, not liking the almost sad tone to his friend's voice. Callen sighed, sensing that he had no choice- a thought that was confirmed as Sam turned the challenger a sharp right and changes direction back towards his own home.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I keep telling you! I don't know" Arkady stated, his energy waning as the questioning continued.

"I will ask you this one more time and then I will be handing you over to my colleague." The man warned with an expressionless face. "Are Demetri and Andrei alive?" he asked, his tone cold and his eyes steely.

"I don't know" Arkady replied, knowing that the answer was sealing his fate, but knowing that he had no other option.

"You had your chance Mr Kolcheck- don't say that I didn't warn you" he stated, stepping to one side and allowing his colleague to move forward. "But I promise you- you will regret your decision" he vowed quietly- and somehow Arkady knew he was right.

End Chapter Four

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

My God I am so sorry for the mammoth delay in posting this chapter- I had no idea how long I had left it! Anyway thank you for your reviews and I really hope that there is still some interest in this story. Please leave me a little review if you want me to continue it!

Chapter Five

"Sam I really don't need a babysitter" Callen stated as his partner stopped the challenger on his drive way.

"Like hell you don't- now plaster a smile on that ghostly white face of yours and show gratitude for my wife's wonderful cooking- you need to put some weight on those skinny bones of yours" Sam reprimanded his partner with a shake of the head as he lead the way into the house. Callen sighed as he followed the larger man into the familiar home.

"Hey Callen" Michelle greeted warmly as she caught sight of the man she considered an integral part of her family.

"Hi Michelle- you are looking as beautiful as ever" he told her with a smile.

"Keep on like that and I will be trading you for my husband" she told him with a wink. "Now you are looking far too pale and far too skinny young man" she told him as she wagged her finger at him. "Luckily I have made enough food to feed an army" she told him handing him a cold bottle of beer from the fridge. Callen couldn't help the grin that overtook his face, Sam was a very lucky man to have some an amazing wife- and he considered himself very lucky to have been taken so completely under her wing.

"It smells great- thanks for inviting me" he told her as he sat down where she pointed, gasping at the mammoth size portion of food that was placed down in front of him. The smell invaded his nostrils and his stomach rumbled as his body betrayed him by demanding food. Sam chuckled as he noticed.

"I knew you were starving" he commented softly as he sat down beside the younger man.

"You better be- there's chocolate pudding for dessert" Michelle stated with a smile as she sat down beside the partners. Callen almost groaned at the words- he was only three mouthfuls into his meal and he could already feel his stomach filling up, there was no way that he would manage the full plateful he had been given. Conversation was limited as the three experienced operatives enjoyed their meal- Callen concentrating on eating for the first time all day and the Hannas completely unwilling to push him into talking to them and risk him fleeing. Callen had managed roughly half of the plate full when he had to concede defeat.

"That was delicious Michelle thank you" he told her genuinely, feeling almost guilty for being unable to finish the serving. The ex CIA agent cast a critical eye over the plate, satisfied that the young man had at least eaten a decent meal she stood and cleared his plate away.

"My pleasure G" she told him as she scrapped the leftovers away. "Now why don't you boys go and relax in the lounge, I'll bring through a couple of beers in a minute" she told them as she started to load the dishwasher. Sam was a man that believed in making the most of the opportunities he was so rarely in receipt of and so he was on his feet and moving out of the kitchen in a heartbeat.

"Are you sure I can't help you clear up?" Callen offered her as he got slowly to his feet.

"No I'm fine- but thanks for offering" she told him with a smile appreciating his display of manners. He smiled in return before heading through to join his partner.

"I hate to eat and run man, but I need to be going" he told the older man from the doorway.

"Where do you need to be heading off to at this time?" Sam asked, fearing that if he let his friend leave then he may never see him alive again.

"I just need to go home Sam- I'll be in the office tomorrow I promise" Callen reassured him gently. Sam sighed, knowing that he had no further argument to keep his friend here.

"Ok man, do you want a ride?" he offered, not particularly relishing the idea of his partner just walking out into the night.

"No- I need to walk off some of that lasagne" Callen stated with a smile. "I'll see you in the morning- thank Michelle for dinner for me" he requested softly as he threw a wave over his shoulder and headed off out of the house.

"Your plan to get him to stay didn't work then?" Michelle asked Sam quietly.

"No the stubborn fool has gone on his way" Sam responded with a sigh, hoping against all hope that his partner would stick to his word and be at work the next day.

"He'll be okay Sam- we'll make sure of it" Michelle reassured him gently, knowing how much the other man meant to her husband.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen was glad to be away- he knew that his friend had the best of intentions- he also knew that Sam suspected he was planning on going lone wolf on him, and in truth he had considered it. For now he had no plan, he was still gathering the information he needed to formulate his next steps- he just knew he had to make sure that his friend was safe. He would keep his promise to his partner, he owed him that at least. Mind made up he crossed over the street, there was still a few hours for him to do some digging and get into the ribs of some of his contacts. Only then would he consider his next options- he just hoped that it wouldn't be too late for his friend.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Arkady spat the blood out of his mouth and watched as it merged into the pool at his feet. He was weakening, he could feel it in his bones- he couldn't betray his friend after everything the two of them had been through over the many years that they had known each other. He just had to hold on a little while longer, until the appeal was finalised at court and then it would be too late anyway- they would have nothing to gain. He just hoped that he could hold on long enough.

End Chapter Five

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Thank you so much for the amazing reviews that you guys left me! I am so pleased that there is still interest in this story- I hope it lives up to expectations!

For those of you that haven't spotted it yet- don't forget to check out my other ongoing story 'Say Something'.

Anyway on with the story- please review!

Chapter Six

Callen was good to his word and was sat at his desk already on his laptop when Sam arrived at the mission the following morning.

"Hey G" he greeted with a smile, relieved to see his partner exactly where he should be.

"Morning Sam" Callen stated without looking up. He had managed to uncover a couple of leads- now he just had to chase them down, he was hoping that his partner would help him, an unusual thought for the man that had always pushed against receiving any help or putting his trust in others.

"You been here all night?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"No Sam- I went home" Callen replied with a snort, not surprised at his friend's immediate leap. "Are you free to chase something up this morning?" he asked quietly. Sam's head snapped up in surprise at his partner's comment.

"Sure I am G- something you found last night?" he queried.

"Something one of my old friend's provided- worth following up" Callen explained, handing the file to his partner to have a quick flick through. Sam looked at the papers in interest, his eyebrow quirking as he absorbed the information contained.

"Does Hetty know about this?" he asked.

"Not yet- I want to put more meat on the bones before I update her" the younger man replied without looking up. The seal looked at his partner in surprise, but refrained from comment.

"Ready when you are" he invited instead, smiling as his partner got straight to his feet and lead the way out of the office.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty sat and watched as her long serving boys headed out of the office, she couldn't help the small smile that escaped her as she observed that her favourite agent appeared to actually be allowing his partner to help him.

She had spent many years worrying for the young man, he was so insular and unwilling to trust anybody that she was terrified her would end up getting himself killed with no one to even realise he was missing- yet finally he was showing signs of accepting the open arms of family that he had subconsciously longed for all of this time. She smiled to herself registering that Sam was apparently succeeding where all before him had failed miserably- she just hoped it would be enough to stop the classic lone wolf from going off without them.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"You sure this info is legit?" Sam asked as his partner drove them to the meet.

"It's a reliable source Sam" Callen responded, adjusting his sunglasses on his nose and checking his mirror as he changed lanes- his natural paranoia as usual on full alert.

"And if Arkady is in danger?"

"Then we will make sure we get him out of danger" Callen replied with certainty.

"You know if they are after him, then they will be after you too" Sam cautioned softly, knowing it wouldn't make a blind bit of difference to the stubborn and fiercely protective lead agent.

"They don't even know who I am Sam" Callen assured the older man with a shrug.

"We both know that can change G" Sam warned, his worry for his partner conveyed in that one sentence.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it" the unconcerned agent stated. Sam shook his head recognising when he was going to get no further.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Arkady could barely lift his chin from where it rested on his chest. Exhaustion overwhelmed him and his thoughts all blurred in his mind as he struggled to piece anything together. Dehydration had long since settled in and he had lost all feeling in his hands and feet and they remained tethered. He had no concept of time or awareness of location as everything swirled around him in front of his eyes. He raised his eyes as a shadow cast over him, blinking in an attempt to gain some moisture in his gritty eyes.

"You have served your purpose Kolcheck- you may have been a loyal soldier, but not all of your men are" the man in front of him stated with a sneer that the big Russian could barely make out.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his voice barely audible even to his own ears.

"What we are talking about is our mutual friend Demetri- otherwise known as Tom, Jason, oh and also as Special Agent Callen" the man stated with a smug smile. "Soon to be deceased" he added with a touch of flare to his tone before turning on his heel and walking out, leaving a very nauseous former KGB agent in his wake.

End Chapter Six

Please review!


End file.
